It is an essential consideration of the invention to have in mind that cleaning and drying of particularly configured surfaces such as those which are formed by the piano keyboard and specifically the black and white keys thereon, since cleaning and drying of such surfaces are found to be particularly time taking and a nuisance where nothing has heretofore been provided of pratical nature to effect such cleaning and drying.
The only attempt known of providing such a device, is that shown in the Simmons Pat. No. 676,966, wherein there is disclosed a device having a felt material adapted to configure to an octave of keys black and white, on a piano, but made of felt and not being designed other than to use that particular section for the cleaning of the keys. There is no contemplation in this device of applying a cleaning material, and effecting the cleaning and drying with the device as it is configured and in a single device for the purpose, the broad contemplation of the invention herein under consideration.
As a matter of fact, the concept hereof is to provide a simple plastic device preferably formed of an integral nature and in flat configuration generally speaking so as to provide a handle portion, and a part thereof integral therewith which will support plastic foam material of different kinds so as to in turn furnish a cleaning material such as a soap or the like to one of the plastic elements, which in turn configures to the keys of an octave of a piano and after cleaning material is applied thereto, manipulation of the handle will present to the keys in this same area and same configuration a plastic material which will in turn dry the keys and thus effect an operation which is particularly annoying under some circumstances.
The device is arranged to extend to the inner most recesses of the keys since there is nothing to interfere therewith, and includes its own container to supply a liquid cleaning material or the like, with suitable provisions for directing the cleaning material to the sponge and thereby ultimately to the keys which are desired to be cleaned by this application and subsequent manipulation as heretofore outlined.
With the foregoing in mind it will be clearly apparent that the principal object of the invention is to provide a simple device, adapted to effect a cleaning operation which is usually time taking and not particularly effectively performed, since the article hereof includes means to supply a cleaning material, direct the same to a suitable plastic sponge like element which in turn delivers it to the place being cleaned whatever the conformation thereof, and manipulation thereafter providing and presenting a similarly configured surface to effect the drying desired after the cleaning heretofore effected.